A Goddess' Game
by sibunastoryteller15
Summary: There are more campers than just the ones mentioned in the books, and there are certainly more adventures. 3 campers go on an impossible quest. Dangers and trials lay ahead, but with lives at risk there is no turning back. The only question is, will they have to give up their lives for the other's held in the clutches of the goddess in red? From my SYOC, R&R
1. Derek: 1

Carina sat on the edge of the dock, watching the sun set. Perfect postured and cross legged she watched the sun sink lower and lower into the Long Island Sound. A cold Breeze passed by making her wavy ash-blonde hair flutter in the wind. The sun was more than halfway set, turning the sky scarlet.

In a blink of an eye the serene environment changed. She screamed as Derek and Melina –both children of Hermes- pushed her into the freezing water. Just before hitting the water she grabbed the two by their ankles and dragged them in with her.

"Kale! Harbor! I will get back at you _especially_ you Kale!" She yelled, pulling herself out of the water.

"Oh really now _Jo_?" Melina teased. She knew how much Carina hated being called by her middle name. For that she got landed with a kick in the chest. "Ouch." She said with fake mock. Carina rolled her eyes and started walking away.

"What's her problem?" Derek asked. His sister just smiled an evil smile to herself and shook her head. "Hey! Where're you going?" he asked as Melina got out of the water and poured water out of her shoe.

"Nowhere." She gave a smirk and walked away. The only one left on the dock was a clueless and soaking wet Derek. Soon he got up too and started walking back to Cabin 11.

Passing by the archery range, he saw Carina. She was launching arrows with precision, each impaling each of its mark. "Man," he muttered in mild awe "She's good"

He raised an eyebrow. She was still in her wet clothes. She hadn't gone back to her cabin yet. She went straight here – where she was mostly found.

An arrow zipped and hit the bull's eye. She looked over her shoulder and Derek pressed himself into a wall.

After a few moments she went back to firing her arrows and he started walking to his cabin again. But he couldn't help looking back a few times. Bull's eye after bull's eye after bull's eye.

His messy sandy-blonde hair was almost dry by the time he was close enough to see his cabin. Out of nowhere jumped out Alexander Valdez.

"What happened to you?" Alex asked taking a few steps back to avoid getting wet.

"Prank backfired" Derek said simply. The son of Dionysus smiled deviously. "What?" he asked.

"It was on Carina wasn't it?"

"Your point is?" he crossed his arms.

"Nothing … except that you like her" Alex looked at the sky and put an arm on Derek's shoulder. "I can see it now. _Mr. and Mrs. Kale_." he laughed, making a gesture as if imagining it on a huge marquee. "You always wanted a challenge - someone hard to get."

"Be quiet Drunkie. And if I did, which I don't, why exactly would I tell _you_?"

"Because you love me and I am your best friend." Alex gave his best shot at a puppy dog face –which of course was an epic fail- and the two cracked up. "Plus, the best man has to know ahead of time."

Derek pushed him aside "Believe what you want. It's never gonna happen. Anyway meet me by Zephynos Creek so we can set up our traps for Capture the Flag. I'm just going to change." They did a fist bump and went their separate ways.

"_Mr. and Mrs. Kale._ Ha! As if." He mumbled to himself almost tripping over the stolen items on the porch of the Hermes cabin.

Grabbing a fresh shirt and his favorite cargo pants, he ran to the bathroom and changed.

He made his way towards the forest and through the dense knot of trees. Roars and grumbles echoed every now and them; the ground would sometimes be so engulfed in roots it was no longer visible; sometimes there was barely any light to see; but Derek knew this place like the back of his hand.

He started hearing the gurgling of the water and sped up to a mild sprint.

Alex sat on a rock furiously trying to put one of the traps together. "Hey Surfer. How in Hades do you do this?"

"Here let me do that." He replied, snatching it out of Alex's hands and taking a seat on another large rock.

"Are you sure this is aloud?" Alex looked slightly nervous before picking up a piece of rope. "We could get in trouble or something."

"No we won't" Tossing the trap to the side and starting on a new one "or at least I don't think so" he mumbled, barely audible.

A few minutes later a pile of nets, rope, lures and Zeus knows what traps a son of Hermes could think of lay by their feet.

"What if the red team get caught in this? Alex questioned taking a look at the pile.

"That's why I'm here!" someone supplied cheerily. Out of the shadows walked Lanette, graphic tee tucked into her hot pink skirt with ripped leggings and combat boots. Somehow the big smile and caring midnight blue eyes didn't go with the outfit –or the hair, with a streak of color to match her skirt.

"hmmmm, let's see what I can do" she pursed her lips and thought hard. Contented with what she must have thought of, Lanette muttered an ancient Greek spell and the pile glowed red. In surprise, the two boys stepped back and soon the glowing died.

"That should work." She said, slightly less cheery and tilted her head to admire her work – though you could not see any difference.

"Thanks a lot Nett." Alex looked at his watch and shoved a hand into his pocket. "We should get started, we have about 10, 15 minutes max."

Derek smiled – actually it was more of a smirk. Lanette looked suspiciously at him. "You think you can have these traps set themselves, Nett?" She closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to look at them "Please"

"Fine" she was too much of a push over. _Note to self: learn to say no._ It was the least she could do ... after what she was about to do tonight's Capture the Flag game.

Once again she muttered an ancient Greek spell. Everything started to stir and eventually started to move, as if being carried by an invisible force.

"I've got to go, see you later." Lanette waved and disappeared into the shadows.

The two watched until each trap had found its place then walked back to the cabins.

Dinner seemed to be a blur to Derek. He was excited for Capture the Flag, but couldn't help being nervous. He had has doubts. What if not enough campers got caught? What if they found a way to get out of them? He shoved them into the back of his mind and replaced them with thoughts of pranking and surfing.

Finally Chiron had stood up. Derek knew what he was about to say, "Everyone get ready for a friendly game of Capture the flag"

A/N: So, I'm going to change the first few chapters I've written to fit with the new idea I've had. Not to worry, all main and important minor characters will stay the same, but I'll be adding a few new pivotal characters. I'll put the character's name and the name of who submitted it in the A/N of the next chapter since I'm still going through the process of going through everyone's submissions and picking those who will best suit the needs. But I have already picked two characters who will get bigger parts to play in the story. To leave you with a little bit of suspense, I will tell you their names on the next chapter as well. **Please review if my new chapter is better or worse. Thanks.**


	2. Derek: 2

The instructions given to him were simple enough. Find where the red team needed the most help and swipe the enemies' weapons. He was good with his hands. Derek could have stolen a priceless painting and no one would know it was him. It was a kid of Hermes thing … but there was something special about Derek … something extra.

He put on his helmet and tapped his watch, turning it into a full-length sword. He spun it in the air to show off, making everyone roll their eyes.

"Take your positions. We are about to start" Chiron called. Everyone filed into the forest and took their positions - all except for Derek. He had plans of his own.

The conch horn blew and the game had begun. You could hear traps being set off here and there. He gave a sigh of relief. _At least it works_.

He plowed through the congested areas and took refuge in a hollow tree. He breathed hard. Something wasn't going right. Even though more than half of the traps must have been triggered already, the red team was struggling. They were outnumbered three to one. He cursed in ancient Greek.

A smile crept up Derek's face. If he just stopped to think, he would have realized it earlier. He took off. The blue team usually kept their flag not too far from where he was. If he was lucky, maybe he could get the flag and get this all over with.

There it was, only a few meters away. The problem was it was flanked by seven campers.

"I could get their swords and have the upper advantage. Then there's the whole seven to one thing." He hung his head. "I could lose them in the woods – or they take me captive." He contemplated and raised an eyebrow as if he was thinking hard. "I'll take that chance." He decided and headed for the flag.

Halfway there, he heard a zip and was yanked up wards by the ankle. There was a clang as his sword and armor came crashing down onto the ground. He shrugged. "Just my luck" he mumbled "caught in my own trap."

"Welcome to the club." Someone said from beside him. Alex Valdez Indian-sat in a net, lazily working on cutting his binds.

Derek pulled himself up and fidgeted with the rope that kept him moments away from victory.

"No use. It's charmed. Been here ten minutes now." Alex advised his friend.

But he didn't pay Alex any attention. He pulled himself up and worked on slipping his ankle out of the knot.

A/N: So this is a short one but I will update the next chapter (I promise it will be longer) soon. It will be in another OC's point of view but still told in 3rd point of view, like the point of views in Heroes of Olympus. So I will be adding more OC's to the list of important characters for this story and here they are (no particular order) :

1. Mason Wright

2. Ava West

3. Amillius Blake

4. Lanette Peterson

5. Skylar Saunders

6. Read White


	3. Carina: 3

There was a slight rustle from the west, nothing unusual, unless you were Carina. Every shuffle of the fallen leaves, every sway in the branches, every echo, every breath was accounted for. Everything was a threat and nothing was to be taken lightly.

She gave Lanette a meaningful glance and held her bow at ready. Slowly, they moved towards the sound.

Lanette stopped abruptly and sheathed her sword – lowering her guard and making her an easy target.

"What are you doing?" Carina asked, not risking turning her back to the trees.

"It's fine. You can put the bow down the bow Cari." Her voice seemed so sure, so confident that it was perfectly fine. She tilted her head and cracked a guilty smile.

Carina raised an eyebrow. She trusted Lanette enough. She loosed her grip on the weapon and lowered her arms, but still, "If you are lying, you will regret it." and managed a little smirk.

They took a few more steps closer and she stopped. She stood stock still, pure hatred lingering in her cold amber eyes turning them into flames. Her face formed a scowl and her long eyelashes created wicked shadows, cutting across her freckled cheeks.

"I say leave them there." She supplied snarkily.

"Come on. That would be a bit har-" The conch horn blew. Carina rolled her eyes and shot an arrow, cutting both ropes. The two fell to the ground then Carina turned her back and walked away.

"I'm really sorry about that." Lanette quickly managed before running off after Carina and asking "Hey! Cari! Why do you hate him so much? Hey!" No respond from the ice queen.

Why did she hate him you ask, well why not? He infuriated her, annoyed her and got under her skin. He was a pest – but only to her. He wasn't that annoying to anyone else. Or maybe it was just that Carina was the definition of Derek's polar opposite. Perfect candidates for a love-hate relationship, oh goody. This story comes with bonus drama.

She walked back to the shimmering, midnight blue structure with telescopes sticking out of every window most commonly known as the Urania cabin. "He's not that bad. Lighten up Carina. You're too uptight Carina" she muttered mockingly. "No I am not. I am fun to hang out with. Right?" She shook her head realizing how stupid she sounded and smiled to herself. If only she could think of irrational things more often, for a smile from her is quite rare. Then again, Carina saying or even thinking something of such is even rarer.

Plopping onto her bed and reaching under her pillow seemed almost natural now. She had to make sure it was still there. What 'it' was, no one was quite sure. A diary with all her secrets and feelings would be a little too hopeful though. The important thing was that no one touched it or you would die a long painful death.

The smooth, cold feel was almost comforting to her now. Whatever was under there was something she held very close to her heart. A piece of her past, a token of love, a part of home; one could go on and on trying to guess what was under there.

After securing her mysterious treasure, she grabbed a shirt and shorts. A change of costume was needed. Mud and dirt covered cargo pants just didn't cut it for head counselor. She fumbled a bit in her drawer filled with scrolls and notes shuffled in with clothes, and frowned. "I'm going to have to arrange this all over again." She closed it and made her way to the showers. "I swear, it messes itself up when I leave. I just fixed it last week."

At the table, she seemed a bit happier, not as strict – but not by much. There was something with her and water. It seemed to loosen her up – showers, swims, just dipping her feat in the water it helped. Though, even if you drowned her in the warmest, most relaxing pool ever she'd still seem more like a Roman camper.

The nymphs started serving out dinner and filling up goblets. Campers ate, talked, and laughed. Nothing spectacular happened, nothing out of the ordinary occurred. It was just a normal meal, which in itself is rather unusual. A pavilion full of ADHD and dyslectic children, something is bound to go on. Not tonight. Not a single thing.

Most wouldn't notice, but Carina isn't like most. Every little detail she takes into perspective, every little difference causes her the slightest bit of paranoia. She let this one slide, because she enjoyed the moment of normality. Those moments are hard to come by. Demigods learn to enjoy them while they last. You never know what monsters are lurking around the corner.

The sing-along flew by and the one hour wait period seemed even faster. As quietly as she could, she sat up and checked to make sure everyone was asleep before walking out the door. That was the easy part. Now she had to get to the woods without getting caught by the Harpies. It took a bit of practice and good timing to get the route down.

The crisp night air and glittering sky were always something Carina looked forward to, but now was not the time and that was not the place to be star gazing. According to the stars, the Harpies would be heading her way in 45 seconds, give or take 3. Another reason for her to thank her mother for being the muse of astronomy – she could tell the time, location and date with the stars. A good trait to have when you are a repeat offender of sneaking out at night.

She was at the edge of the woods now and right on schedule. The Harpies should be heading the other way and give her 30 minutes at the least. Then she heard a crunch. Instinctively she hid behind a tree. It couldn't be a Harpy and whatever it was, was too light to be a monster. It dawned on her. It had to be another camper. She stuck her head out a little bit and peeked to see who it was. From that distance, all anyone could make out was the blond hair, guitar strapped to his back and slight facial features. It could have been anyone, except the winged Vans gave him away.

"Kale." She grumbled under her breath. "Just has to ruin everything."


	4. Carina: 4

A beam of bright light cut through the midnight blue curtains of the Urania cabin. On the table next to the window lay old star maps and charts, telescopes, doodles and coffee stains. Children of Urania had a habit of staying up after curfew to watch the night sky. So it was only natural for their head counselor to put in an alarm system to wake up the sleepy campers.

Carina Ramsey got out of bed and walked towards the red switch mounted on the wall. It looked almost like a "pull in case of fire" alarm – actually it sounded a lot like it too. She took in a deep breath before pulling the lever. Sirens were wailing and the bright lights came on, yet outside the cabin there seemed to be no difference. Campers grumbled and tried to get some more sleep. Some hid their heads under pillows and sheets. Others whined but headed to the showers anyway.

After a while, Carina turned the sirens off and everyone was up – in their cabin at least. She grabbed a fresh camp shirt and jeans then headed to the showers too. A few minutes of clean up to make sure the cabin was ready for inspection and then everyone left to do their own thing. Carina hastily grabbed her star shaped necklace and strapped her dagger to her hip before walking to the archery range.

While she was walking two girls knocked her over. She glared at them which is a thing feared by most but when she noticed who they were she traded it for a group hug – see, she wasn't all bad. They were Lilah Espinoza and Willow Wilson. Lilah had her black hair down and her green eyes always changing what they were focusing on wearing dirt stained cargo pants –just your average Lilah, the teenage nutcase. Willow had her brown hair down too but with her one rainbow streak in a braid and her blue eyes looked almost as colorful as her streak in the right light, her arms and legs dotted with glittering band aids for no apparent reason at all.

"Lilah, Willow, where are you going?" Carina asked dusting off the dirt in her shirt.

"Please call me by my professional name: Lilly the Nose." Lilah joked in a snotty accent then bowed.

"And please call _me_ by my preferred name: Kumquat, thank you very much" Willow chimed.

"Okay then … Lilly the Nose and Kumquat, where are you in such a rush to go to?" Carina asked sarcastically.

"Well if you must know, nowhere. We were just running around." Lilah smiled. "Oh wait! I need to feed Alfred!" Willow panicked.

"He's imaginary. How are you supposed to feed an imaginary unicorn?" Carina pointed out.

"He is NOT!" Willow argued, sounding genuinely hurt. "Why don't we go to the archery range?" Lilah comforted her friend half heartedly, since even she didn't think Alfred –the green colored, potato and corn loving, stalker unicorn- was real.

"I was just going there. Come on, I'll challenge you." Carina suggested.

"We accept your challenge. Hey!" Lilah and Willow answered simultaneously.

Carina rubbed her necklace and it turned into an ivory long bow with embedded crystals in the pattern of constellations.

"I know I've said this a million times but, your bow is awesome." Willow complimented.

"Tell my mom that." She notched an arrow "I know it's not much but this bow has done me much good'" she quoted.

"Ready?" Lilah asked. The two nodded. "Fire!" Willow yelled. They all launched their arrows until they each finished their quivers.

"Kumquat how many points did you get?" Lilah asked.

"Hmmm. 78, FITA standards" she answered back.

"I got 41." She pouted just the slightest bit "I'll stick to my celestial bronze spork. What about you Cari?" Lilah said plopping down onto the ground crossing her legs.

"119, It would've been all bull's eye but I missed the last one by 0.3 inches." She replied sitting down beside Lilah and Willow.

"Are you sure you don't belong in the Apollo cabin? Maybe even the Ares cabin?" Willow questioned with one raised eyebrow.

"Oh My Gods! Remember when that Zeus kid liked you and said you belong in the Aphrodite cabin" Lilah added in.

"Yeah and I punched him then he got knocked out. Plus that wasn't the first time." Carina muttered.

"What do you mean 'not the first time'?" Lilah and Willow said simultaneously.

"I think I'll just give you the benefit of the doubt" Carina teased before getting up and walking towards the climbing wall.

"Wait! Tell me!" Lilah yelled at Carina but she didn't even turn to face them.

Carina started the climbing wall and was making good time. Every bolder she dodged, one she even cracked in half with her knife. The lava didn't seem to even come close to her and she was ahead of Skylar Saunders. Skylar, a daughter of Zeus was racing Carina with a wager of 10 drachmas.

Skylar's honey blonde hair was in a tight braid and her electric blue eyes cringed every time she almost lost her footing.

"Are you OK down there Sky?" Carina called.

"I'm fine! Just because I'm 9 doesn't mean I can't take care of myself!" she snapped.

"I'm just making sure." Carina apologized. She pulled herself up and sat on top of the climbing wall with contentment. "My 10 drachmas please" she demanded letting out her hand to pull Skylar up. When both of them were comfortably sitting down, Skylar reached into her pocket and handed Carina a bag filled with drachmas. Right after she put the little bag in her own pocket the conch horn blew.

"Time for breakfast. Let's go." Skylar said before starting to climb down which Carina followed

After eating breakfast Carina went to the fighting arena for her first class of the day.

"Ramsey, you're against ….. Wright" Clarisse read from her clipboard. Mason was nowhere in the arena. "Hmph. No show, what else could you expect?" He had a reputation of getting into trouble. Though it was odd he wasn't at breakfast either. "Ellis, you're up!"

Carina grabbed her knife and walked into center circle where Owen Ellis was searching his many pockets. "You need help there Owen?" She offered.

"You're challenging him! For now he is your enemy. Do you help your enemy?" Clarisse barked from the bleachers. Carina grumbled and went back to her position.

"Found it!" he exclaimed pulling out a pocket flashlight. He pressed a button and it turned into a full length battle axe.

"GO!" Clarisse ordered.

Owen slashed his axe at Carina's side but she dodged it with a hammer kick. Her right leg extending to maximum length almost knocking the axe out of his hand, but his grip was too strong. She lunged her knife at his arm but he grabbed her wrist pulling her off the ground. "Is this allowed?" Carina asked kicking at the air and desperately trying to cut him with the knife in her hand. It was no use.

"Perfectly fine! Nice job Ellis." Clarisse applauded.

"You can surrender now." Owen suggested. Carina folded her legs and kicked Owen in the chest, knocking him down and making a dent in his armor.

"Succumbing is not an option." Carina said pointing her knife at his through.

He knocked her to the side and she skidded a couple of feet. He ran towards her with his axe poised for strike. Just as Owen was about to swing, Carina grabbed it and manipulated it to point at his throat. "You win! Nice fighting" he surrendered.

"I never lose." She smirked before sheathing her knife.

"How did you do those kicks and stuff?" Owen asked in awe.. "I took Tae Kwando, piano, track and field, horse riding and gymnastics. My dad said I would need 'proper training' before I got too old for it. And I thought I would never use any of that stuff." Carina admitted.

"Can you teach me that move?" Owen pleaded.

"Sure. You're like my little brother. We'll start with the basics, later free time, come back here. I have to go to the stables" Carina promised.

"I'm 11 month older than you!" he complained. "10 months and 27 days to be exact and I meant you remind me of Leo." She ruffled his dark brown, spiky hair before getting up from her seat in the bleachers.


	5. Jaden: 5

The sun had just set but Jaden Ryley, a son of Pistis didn't seem to notice. He was sitting in a hollowed out tree trunk with his green-grey eyes intently fixed on his 'Monster Biology' book. Late fall leaves piled at his feet and over his dark blonde hair but still he gave them no attention.

Once he finished his book, he gave a sigh of satisfaction. Only now did he notice someone leaning over him. Her black hair was in its regular messy bun with the baby pink streaks sticking out and her amethyst eyes glaring at him. It was Veronica. "How long have you been standing there?" he asked the daughter of Erato.

"Hmm, I don't know. Maybe 5 or 10 minutes." She answered annoyed.

"Ohh, I was supposed to help you pick the strawberries, wasn't I? Sorry about that! But seriously look at this book. It is so cool! I lost track of time. I promise I'll help you next time." She rolled her eyes at him but forgave him anyway.

"I bet I can beat you to the stables." Jaden challenged.

"Bring it on." Veronica answered back before grabbing a head start and began to run.

"You are such a cheater!" He yelled at her but she continued to run. He grabbed his book and chased after her, taking every short cut he knew.

They were both panting when they got to the stables. "You only won because you cheated! Plus I had to carry a book." He argued.

"Really now? If you think you can win, why don't we have a rematch? You pick the place." She countered crossing her arms.

"First one to the strawberry fields. Ready. Set. GO!" They both took off.

Veronica still won. "Told you s- AHHHHH!" she screamed.

"What's wrong?" he asked pulling a Pez dispenser out of his pocket. "There was a snail" she whimpered pointing at a bush.

"Realy? Anyway since I pulled it out, want a Pez?" he offered popping one in his mouth.

"I don't think so. Last time you offered me one I almost broke my tooth because you gave me a celestial bronze BULLET!" She shook her head remembering the experience.

"I said sorry. More for me then" he said popping another one in his mouth.

"Bye. I have to go shower. I am sweaty and I need new makeup" she waved before walking away.

He picked a strawberry and took a bite out of it. "Yumm. Best strawberry for sure." He mumbled with his mouth half full. He shoved his hands in his pocket and walked down the rows of shrubs quietly until he remembered he left his book at the stables.

"Oh My Gods. Pegasi might be eating my book!" He yelled at no one in particular, picking up speed.

When he got to the stables he let out a breath of relief. It was still sitting on a bale of hay. When he reached over to pick it up a pegasi had the same idea too. "Hey, give it." He ordered yanking the book. The pegasi neighed probably saying "never!" It was hard for Jaden to keep a grip on a book that was now covered in saliva but he continued to pull. "Eww. Good thing this is hardcover." He complained. Soon enough the pegasi let go. Unfortunately all the pages were soaked and ripped at the edges. "You have it. I finished reading it anyway." He suggested on the verge of throwing up. It neighed again to say something like "Suit yourself. I get a new chew toy"

He washed his hands in a nearby faucet before taking his time to get to the dinning pavilion. When he got there he sat down with his brothers and sisters after throwing in his offering. "A McDonald's burger? What happened to 'no outside food' and 'healthy eating'?" he questioned taking a big bite out of his burger, savoring the moment.

"Who cares? As long as there's good food I'm fine." One of his 9 year old brothers answered. All he could do was nod since his mouth was too full to even talk.

Right before the campfire sing along Jaden walked up to Chiron. "Um Chiron …" He thought of something desperately to keep Chiron as preoccupied as possible, in turn having less time to sing songs and suffer.

"Yes Jaden?" Chiron raised an eyebrow.

"Um ..." _think, think_ "uh …"

Chiron massaged his forehead, "If you have no further questions Mr. Ryley, I suggest you get going." and then trotted away.

"Great! Now I have to go sing." He said under his breath, like it was some horrible punishment and went to the amphitheater since the space around the old bonfire wasn't quite enough to fit everyone in camp now.

Since he was too busy kicking up dirt and looking at the ground, he didn't notice ramming into daughter of Aprodite, Kaleigh DiBendetto. She seemed unusually upset that day and for once not anywhere near Ethan St. Cloud. Hmm, a lot of odd things have been happening recently.

"Sorry 'bout that Kaleigh." Jaden rubbed the back of his neck

"It's fine." Did her hair just turn a tinge bit darker? "You wouldn't happen to have seen Ethan though?"

"No. Is he missing too?" He was the third camper to be MIA in the last week. Something was definitely up. She managed a nod and started walking again.

Jaden slumped in his seat and stumbled through the lyrics. He never liked singing or being with big crowds of demigods but what made the sing along so unpleasant for him was that his cabin's seats were right beside the seats of the big three's cabins which he 'disliked' very much. But even if Jaden felt this way the magic fire blazed a bright purple and rose 20 feet in the air. After 5 songs and what seemed like hours to Jaden, it was curfew and time to go.

He ran towards his cabin and crawled under his sheets right away. It caused a few raised eyebrows but nobody bothered checking on him. 'He's sleeping' they thought. They were wrong. Under his blanket he was reading a 'Monsters as Pets' book with a flashlight. Jaden read his book from cover to cover, making sure he didn't even miss a picture. By the time he finished it was already midnight, 2 hours after he was supposed to sleep. He quietly stuck his hand out to put the book on his bed side table and went to bed.


End file.
